


Long-distance

by bloopy



Series: Kitagawa Daiichi Family [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Appendicitis, Frustration, Gen, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Video Calling, kageyama tobio is suffering, oikawa tooru is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: When Kageyama is video calling Oikawa, he suddenly feels very ill. Oikawa has to sit there and helplessly watch as Kageayma gets from bad to worse.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kitagawa Daiichi Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Long-distance

**Author's Note:**

> Short quick story! I just wanted to get the idea down and didn't think that it needed to be developed more than this.

Kageyama set up the laptop in the living room. He checked the time on his phone, 558pm, and noted that he had less than 10% battery left. He made a mental note to charge his phone before the laptop dinged signaling that someone had entered his video call. The video fizzed for a moment before Oikawa’s face appeared on screen.

“Tobio-chaaaan!” Kageyama smiled. It had been a few months since Oikawa moved to Argentina and since then, he had made it a weekly habit to call Kageyama, Kunimi and Kindaichi. Iwaizumi on the other hand was called daily. This evening, Kunimi and Kindaichi had left to a 2 week long training camp, so it was just Kageyama and Oikawa. Iwaizumi himself was on his way back from Tokyo to visit his family and was going to try to swing by as well later.

“Oikawa-senpai. You look tanner.”

“Oh yeah our training schedule has been mostly outdoors this week. Did you know that in Argentina…..”Oikawa kept speaking while Kageyama listened, hanging off of every word. He wanted to learn as much as possible before graduation, so he knew what to expect if he decided to go to a foreign team. He noticed his phone lighting up.

“Oh. Iwaizumi-senpai is going to come here first. Apparently his parents are out for the evening.”

“Oh yay! I can't wait to see him.”

“Didn’t you call him yesterday?”

“Yes but I can never have too much Iwa-chan Kageyama.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and went back to listening to Oikawa telling him about his attempts at cooking.

* * *

An hour into their video call, Kageyama started to feel weird. His stomach had begun to cramp, and no amount of shifting could make him feel better. Oikawa noticed this and paused his story.

“Tobio-chan what's wrong?”

“It’s nothing Oikawa-senpai. My stomach just hurts a little.”

“You’re not getting sick are you?”

“I don’t think so. I don’t feel feverish and I was fine this morning.”

“Hmm. Try putting a pillow under your stomach. Maybe that’ll help.”

Kageyama did and he thought the pain lessened. He told Oikawa and a smile reappeared as he continued to talk.

A few minutes later, Oikawa had finished showing Kageyama around his newly renovated room. When he didn’t get a response, he turned and looked at the camera. Kageyama was hunched over, eyes squeezed shut while his arms wrapped around his stomach tightly. The camera quality wasn’t perfect, but Oikawa was still able to tell that his skin had gotten an ashen hue.

Something was wrong.

“Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked cautiously.

Kageyama groaned. “Oikawa-senpai. I don’t think the pillow helped.”

“What do you mean, Tobio-chan?”

“My stomach. It feels weird and it hurts to move. I feel really warm too.”

Oikawa paused for a second.

“Tobio-chan are you sure you didn’t eat something funny today? Or stay out in the cold too long?”

“No. I wore two coats and ate what I had yesterday.” Kageyama was struggling to make proper sentences with his mind under the haze of pain.

Oikawa was beginning to panic. He needed to know more, especially because he couldn’t be there himself to ask.

“Tobio-chan. Try your best to tell me. What kind of pain are you feeling?”

Kageyama winced and moved one of his hands to his lower stomach. “It hurts here. It hurts a lot but now the pain is moving to the other side too. Oikawa-senpai make it stop please!”

Oikawa’s heart ached. He felt tears of frustration prickling in the corner of his eyes. He hated seeing all his kouhai in pain but especially Kageyama.

Before he could say anything to calm his kouhai down, he heard the distinct sound of retching. He grimaced as he watched Kageyama’s face disappear to the side and hearing the sounds of liquid splashing on the floor. After a couple of minutes, Kageyama’s head reappeared with a sheen of sweat across his brow and traces of bile on his chin and shirt.

“Oh Tobio-chan. I’m going to ask you to do something now and you probably won’t like it very much, but I need you to do it for me okay?”

Kageyama nodded shakily. Oikawa could hear his breath becoming more labored and knew if this was what he was thinking, they had to act fast.

“Okay I want you to press you hand gently on your lower right stomach. Can you please do that for me?” Fighting to keep the worry out of his voice was taking everything he had, but there was no good in him panicking.

Kageyama pressed as instructed but recoiled almost instantly before screaming with tears running down his face.   
  


“It hurts! Oikawa-niichan it hurts so much!”

Oikawa drew in a shaky breath. Nii-chan. He didn’t have time to dwell on that right now.

“Kageyama honey I’m so sorry but you need to call an ambulance. I don’t have international minutes, I used them all to call Iwaizumi yesterday.”

Kageyama didn’t move, the pain keeping him paralyzed in his seat.

“Tobio please! You need to call an ambulance now! Please otherwise it’ll only get worse!” Oikawa began to beg, tears streaming down his face.

“My phone…. It’s out of battery.” Kageyama shakily held up the blank phone screen.

Oikawa swore and promised himself to get Kageyama a new phone with a case that included a charger.

“Okay ummm…….Oh! I’ll try to video call Iwaizumi! He should be on his way!”

Kageyama didn’t respond with anything except a groan. Oikawa quickly tried to call but the call timed out. He cursed again knowing that Iwaizumi had the bad habit of keeping his phone on silent while traveling.

Oikawa felt like he was in physical pain watching Kageyama from across the screen moaning and crying all alone. Just as Oikawa was about to get up and beg the neighbors across the hall for their international minutes, the door opened.

“Yo Kageyama! You still on call?”

“Hajime!” Oikawa screeched as loud as he could. “Hajime get in the living room now it’s an emergency! He has appendicitis!”

He heard something drop and footsteps running until he could see Iwaizumi come into the screen.

“Kageyama! What the- Oikawa! What’s going on?”

“Call an ambulance now. Then I’ll explain.”

Iwaizumi called an ambulance and then listened to Oikawa’s explanation. He had laid Kageyama down and put his head in his lap trying to soothe him by running a hand through his hair. Finally after what felt like eternity, they heard the sounds of an ambulance. Oikawa saw a flurry of activity before they lifted Kageyama onto a stretcher. Iwaizumi ran after them and Oikawa was left alone.

* * *

The next few hours were just as worrying as when Kageyama had that horrible fever last year. He couldn’t stand it. He called in sick to practice knowing that he would be too obsessed with checking his phone every other minute for an update from Iwaizumi. The only thing he had gotten was a message that they had taken Kageyama into surgery. Oikawa tried to make himself something to eat but couldn’t bring himself to eat when he thought about how distraught Kageyama had looked.

Finally, as he was about to give in and call Iwaizumi himself, he got a video call from him. Iwaizumi’s tired face popped up with the white hospital wall behind him.

“Iwa-chan! How is he? What happened?”

“Don’t worry. The surgery was a success and now he's sleeping off the anesthesia. They need to keep him in the hospital for at least a day of observation, and I told my parents that I'm going to wait with him until he's released. Do you want to see him?”

Oikawa nodded. The camera moved until he saw Kageyama. He was asleep on his back in the hospital bed, an IV sticking out of his arm along with a few other wires that did things Oikawa didn’t know about. He was wearing the blue hospital gowns and the covers were slightly lowered. Oikawa’s hand twitched as he tried to mentally lift the covers up fully to tuck him in. at least his face looked much more peaceful now. The camera suddenly turned back to Iwaizumi.

“I don’t want to accidentally wake him up. I’ll call you again tomorrow when he wakes up okay?”

Oikawa thanked him and hung up. The frustration from earlier was back, he felt so useless sitting here when he should be at Kageyama’s bedside. Unfortunately this was the price he had to pay for going abroad. He just wished that Kageyama could stay out of trouble, honestly that child was a magnet for it. Sighing, Oikawa finally allowed himself to have a meal.

* * *

Kageyama was lying in bed, his back propped up by several pillows as Iwaizumi lectured him for having an uncharged phone. Any other day, Kageyama would argue but after yesterday, he figured Iwaizumi had the right to be worried. Finally Iwaizumi shook his head and smiled.

“There’s someone that wants to see you.” He clicked a few buttons on his phone, before holding up the screen to Kageyama’s face.

“Tobio-chan! You need to stop getting sick when I’m not around to help you! I forbid you from getting sick anymore!” Oikawa began ranting through the phone and Kageyama laughed glad that everything was somewhat back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I need to stop making Kageyama suffer but it's such a good plot point......


End file.
